Hieibara Drabbles
by calikocat
Summary: DrabblesScenes of the boys during every day life. Yaoi
1. Spike

Hieibara Drabble #1

Title: Spike

calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 247

Author's Notes: Just a scene of Kuwabara and Hiei spending the evening in, watching dvds.

XXX

Hiei stared at the television set, silently contemplating it's demise. Or at least the destruction of the dvd they were watching. He still wasn't sure how it had happened, how Kuwabara managed to pull him into these things still baffled him to no extent. Had Kurama or Yusuke ever suggested watching something like this he would have decapitated them, burned their bodies and scattered their ashes among the three realms.

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because I like it."

"…"

"What?"

"Why am i I /i watching this?"

"Because you love me, now be quiet, Spike's on."

"…"

He settled down a bit and managed to relax into the couch, his head somehow finding it's way to Kuwabara's shoulder. Absently the human reached up to run strong fingers through his inky-blue spikes. The demon sighed and gazed at the character stalking across the screen. Spike, Kuwabara had called him.

"What is he?"

"Vampire." Kuwabara answered.

"Is he important to this…show?"

"Not at first, he's not even in the first season."

Hiei watched the story unfold, a frown creasing his face. 'Spike' was tall, slim, trim and very well built. He had an odd accent and his hair was artificially colored.

"Are you attracted to Spike."

Kuwabara glanced at the demon beside him. "He's hot, has an awesome body, and a sexy accent."

Hiei's frown increased. "I suppose."

"Don't worry Shrimp. He's got nothin' on you." Kuwabara leaned over and kissed the top of Hiei's head. "Nothin' at all."

"Good."

XXX

End


	2. Omelet

Hieibara Drabble #2

Title: Omelet

calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 427

Author's Notes: Hiei + cooking bad

XXX

Early morning was the perfect time for sleeping/cuddling with one's significant other.

Kuwabara rolled over, his arm searching for the smaller body out of habit. But the space beside him was empty, cold even. Hiei was awake and had been for a while. Not that that was a bad thing. Sometimes Hiei would get up early, crazy early, like before the sun rose so that he could go for a run. Nope, not a thing to worry about, Hiei would come back from his run soon. He'd come back to bed for a kiss and some snuggles, not that Hiei would ever admit to snuggling. Maybe early morning sex could follow the kiss and not-snuggles.

Kuwabara lay there, smiling as he dozed, until something foul tickled his nose. Groggily he opened one eye, then the other and took a deeper breath. Yep, something was burning.

" i Shimatta! /i " Hiei's voice rang out from the direction of the kitchen.

Damn, that meant Hiei wasn't out for a run. He sighed and climbed out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers as he left the bedroom.

"Hiei? You okay in here?"

A growl was his answer.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara stuck his head in the kitchen, a thin veil of smoke made everything hazy.

"No."

He stepped further into the room, catching sight of Hiei who was glaring at a black lump in a skillet. He moved closer and peered over his lover's shoulder.

"Hiei…what is that?"

Hiei wouldn't meet his eyes. "An omelet."

"…"

"It burnt."

"I can see that…why were you making an omelet?"

Hiei continued to glare at the charred food that was once an omelet. "Shizuru said you liked them."

Kuwabara smiled and wrapped his arms around Hiei from behind. "Tell you what. Let's open some windows and clean this up. Then I'll show you how to cook an omelet."

A quiet nod was his only answer and Kuwabara sighed. Hiei hated failing anything. He leaned down and nibbled at the demon's ear. "Thank you."

Hiei grunted. "For what. I killed it."

"Yeah…but would you ever try to cook for anyone else?"

"No."

"Then thank you. Now come on. Let's clear the smoke out and start our cooking lesson."

Hiei darted a look over his shoulder at the young man. "You're not mad I killed your breakfast?"

Kuwabara grinned. "Nope, I like it when you're hot."

Hiei smirked at that and moved out of Kuwabara's embrace to open the windows.

Kuwabara smiled and plotted revenge against Shizuru as he scraped the charred egg out of his best skillet.

XXX


	3. Games

Hieibara Drabble #3  
Title: Games  
calikocat/LemonKitty  
Word Count: 548

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. But the boys are playing a version of strip poker…only it's not poker. Eheh. And ARRRGGG! I had to go about posting this the long way, because the site is being stupid and not letting me upload!

XXX

The Fates were laughing at him. He couldn't actually hear them of course, but somewhere the old hags were drinking flowery scented tea and giggling at him.

"Pay up Hiei. I won fair and square."

Really, for him of all beings to end up in such a state; it simply boggled his mind. How had things come to this?

"Come on Hiei, you can't back out now. A bet is a bet."

This was not fair. Kuwabara knew he had the advantage in this match. Manipulative Human.

"Hiei."

"Fine, here take them." Hiei slipped his pants off, the last article of clothing he had, and threw them at his lover. "And everyone thinks I'm evil."

"Don't be like that." Kuwabara grinned as he caught the pants. "It's not my fault you can't turn down a duel."

Hiei glared at him. "I will get you back for this."

Another grin. "I'm counting on it. So, what are we playing this time?"

"Not that infernal game we just finished."

"You don't like it?"

"If I have to play it again any time soon I'm going to incinerate your game machine."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "It's a play station Hiei."

"I don't care what it's called; I'm not playing Tekken again."

"Just because you suck at video games..."

"Kazuma."

"What?"

"I have a much better game we can play." Hiei grinned, showing a little fang.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Run."

"…"

"You're not moving."

"…"

"Get off your ass and run already you baka!"

Kuwabara didn't waste another moment and was up and running in seconds. He actually made it across the room before Hiei tackled him to the floor. He landed with a thud on his stomach.

"I like this game much better."

"Hmph. You would, sex freak."

Sharp fangs slid up the side of Kuwabara's neck, gently, just grazing the skin, not enough to slice open the pale perfection. A warm, wet tongue followed in it's path, soothing the faint marks. "You love it." A low growl seeped into Kuwabara's ear.

"Wasn't denying anything Hiei." Kuwabara shifted enough so that he could grasp one of the demon's hands.

"Good."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Hiei and Kuwabara looked up to see Yusuke in the doorway.

"Genkai! Kuwabara and Hiei are playing sex games in your temple again!"

"I know Yusuke." Genkai called back from the next room.

"…And you couldn't have warned me before I walked in on them."

"Brat, where's the fun in that?"

"Stupid old hag." He eyed the scene before him of a naked Hiei straddling a shirtless Kuwabara. "I so did not need this. Put some clothes on, Rinku and Jin are here." He left the room, grumbling to himself.

Hiei let his head rest on Kuwabara's shoulder. "What are the chances of Jin and the brat bothering us?"

"Jin will probably pop in to say hi, guy has no shame. He won't care what kind of position we're in. We'd probably scar Rinku for life."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"We'll continue this later."

"Gotcha."

They stood and managed to locate all of Hiei's clothes and Kuwabara's missing shirt. Before they left the room to join the others however Hiei pulled Kuwabara down to his level and kissed him fiercely. "Let's see how fast we can make them leave."

"You're on."

XXX


	4. Shadow

Hieibara Drabble #4  
Title: Shadow  
calikocat/LemonKitty  
Word Count: 475

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this came from. One minute I'm watching One Piece, the next I'm writing about Hiei being all depressive 'n stuff. Strange…very strange.

XXX

"Can darkness be redeemed?"

Kuwabara looked over his shoulder at his nakama in the gathering shadows as the sun set beyond the trees. Hiei stood away from him, his gaze directed downward and his eyes were clouded. It the human didn't know any better he'd say Hiei was lost. Not physically lost because they were in the forest surrounding Genkai's temple.

They'd been doing a bit of training to keep themselves sharp, or rather Hiei wanted Kuwabara to stay in shape so that he wouldn't get himself killed on a mission. A small and cocky demon had tried to get the jump on them. Hiei had reacted quickly and sliced the lower class beast in half.

However the demon screamed in rage as it died, cursing Hiei and his black soul to hell.

Kuwabara moved closer to Hiei, reaching out to him.

"I am darkness Kazuma. Can I be redeemed? Think about it before you touch me." Hiei's words were flat on the surface, dull like a table knife. But the breath he held afterwards was taut and filled with the tension that only comes with dread. He was waiting for Kuwabara to lower his hand, to stop and realize where they were going with this. In Hiei's eyes the human was everything he was not. Kind, loving, honorable, everything that had to do with the light; Hiei was only darkness.

Kuwabara sighed and continued moving closer, his hand remaining outstretched till he gently cupped the demon's face. Slowly worried blood-red orbs rose to meet eyes of blue, and widened in shock at the smile that accompanied them.

"Kazuma?"

"Stop being an idiot. You're not darkness."

"Baka."

"No, you're the idiot this time Hiei. If anything you're a shadow. And do you know what shadow's need to separate them from the darkness?" Kuwabara looked down at his lover, still smiling. "Well?"

"Shadows need nothing; they are hidden within the darkness, they are a part of it."

Kuwabara dramatically rolled his eyes. "That's why I said you're the idiot today." He paused long enough to lean down and brush his lips against Hiei's, then he pulled away bit, their eyes locking. "The answer is light."

"What?"

"Light Hiei. For a shadow to exist it needs light, or else there is nothing." Suddenly he had a goofy grin on his face to lighten the moment. "And you don't have a thing to worry about a thing shrimp. I like shadows."

Hiei smirked and leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the human's. "Perhaps you're not such an idiot after all…thank you."

"No problem, besides, you're no fun when get all mopey. Now come on, Yukina's cooking for us at Genkai's." A large hand swooped down to grab Hiei's and Kuwabara proceeded to drag his lover towards the temple.

And Hiei could only shake his head in wonder.

XXX


	5. Pocky

Hieibara Drabble #5

Title: Pocky

calikocat/LemonKitty

Word Count: 240 (:cries: It's sooo short!)

A/N: oO; Oookay…this one is the result of me reading lots of Spander…(Spike really likes how Xander tastes…) Eating pocky (chocolate), listening to James Marsters (played Spike) and me being a drooling Hieibara fangirl.

XXX

Large eyes peered up at him from under thick almost feminine lashes, a deep purr accompanying the look of seduction. But really, all Kuwabara had eyes for was the small pink tongue that daintily wiped over a fang before swirling around the blunt tip, licking at the cream.

Hiei smirked at him before capturing the entire end between his soft lips and nibbling at the smooth tip. Red orbs stared at him knowingly. No one would have ever guessed it, but Hiei was something of a tease. Especially after Kuwabara had introduced him to such a simple pleasure, jerk.

Again the demon gave him a look, one that turned him into a warm puddle of Kazu-goo. Hiei chuckled low and deep before sliding the length into his mouth passed his full lips, swathing his oh so delectable tongue around the silky texture. Bathing the narrow rod lovingly, savoring every bit and knowing the entire time that Kuwabara could not look away.

Ever so slowly he slid the treat out of his mouth and gave the human a grin. Kuwabara decided then and there that they would be doing this often. If Hiei liked chocolate pocky so much just think of all the fun they could have with all of the other flavors that were out there.

Another lick to the confection sent Kuwabara over the edge and he tackeled his lover, seeking out the mouth that tasted of chocolate pocky.

XXX


	6. Song

Hieibara Drabble #6  
Title: Song  
calikocat/LemonKitty  
Word Count: 438

Disclaimers: I don't own the boys…::grumbles:: And I don't own the song…it's a YuYu Hakusho character song, performed by the seiyuu of Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwa. There is one verse that is split in half by Hiei and Kuwa respectively…also I cut the song up….didn't use all of it 'cause I'm lazy. ::hides::

XXX

You'd never guess by looking at him, or even spending time with him on a semi-regular basis. Yusuke would be shocked to learn such a thing. Hell, Kurama never would have guessed it.

He had discovered it by accident; or rather Hiei hadn't realized he was awake. Either way it was something that Kuwabara never would have suspected, but it wasn't an unwelcome discovery.

They were cuddled together in bed after a rather err…exciting night of…games and he was pleasantly sore and content. As he drifted off to sleep he thought he heard someone singing and idly wondered if they'd left the radio on in the living room. But as he let the voice lure him back to consciousness he realized that it wasn't the radio but something much closer.

_ Ima subeta ga  
Boku-tachi no kisetsu wo terashite  
Donna toki mo  
Wasurenai yo  
Kimi to onaji umi wo mite 'ta  
Ano hi no koto wo_

It was a song he recognized and a smile twitched at his lips as he remembered hearing it on the radio a while back. Evidently Hiei liked it as well, enough to remember it and sing it softly as he was now.

_Namida yori atatakai  
Mizu no you ni  
Yume miru  
Boku wa naze tsutaetai  
Kotoba ni mo dekizu ni  
_

It was times like this that Kuwabara knew that what they shared was a forever kind of thing. Yeah, the sex was great and the best he'd ever had, and they complimented each other in ways that still baffled their friends. Not to mention a shared passion for getting on Yusuke and Koenma's nerves. But the softer moments seemed to wrap everything in warmth and make what they had even more real than the physical aspect of their relationship.

_Yomigaeru itoshisa mo  
Kizutsukeru kowasa mo--  
_

Before Hiei could finish the verse Kuwabara picked it up, raising his head to look at the holder of his heart.

_Tachitomarazu  
Kanjitai dake  
_

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while."

"Go back to sleep Kazuma."

"…will you sing some more?"

"…"

"Hiei?"

Soft red eyes smiled back at him and a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips. "If you stop interrupting."

Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "You're a jerk and I love you."

"Go to sleep Kuwa." Hiei's voice lowered to a whisper. "I love you too, fool."

One of them sighed and Hiei began to sing again.

_Hikari abite  
Boku-tachi no kisetsu ga hajimaru  
Donna toki mo wasurenai yo  
Kimi to onaji kaze ni natta  
Ano hi no koto wo_

_Wasurenai sa  
Kimi to boku wo tsunagu no wa  
It's true love for you...  
_

XXX


	7. Symbol

Hieibara Drabble #7  
Title: Symbol  
calikocat/LemonKitty  
Word Count: 457

Disclaimers: I don't own the boys…darn the luck.

XXX

Hiei gazed upon his lover in all his bare glory. Normally he would be across the room the second Kuwabara gave any sign that he was 'in the mood' to use a human phrase. But he paused, almost frozen in place at the site of the addition to his mate's pale skin. For there, around Kuwabara's waist was something that had not been there before.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "No games Kuwa, what is that mark on your body?"

Kuwabara countered him with wide and innocent eyes as he replied. "It's a dragon."

"Kazuma I am not blind, I can see that it is a dragon."

"Then why did you ask—"

"Kazuma."

Kuwabara kept up the innocent face. "Do you like it?"

Ruby eyes blinked ever so slowly, as confusion settled in place, and Hiei moved closer. Once he was at his lover's side he reached out to touch the design etched into Kuwabara's skin. A soft hiss made him jerk back.

"Sorry, it's still tender."

"Why would you brand yourself?" Hiei's voice was soft; he could not understand the reason for this replica of his dragon. His own dragon was to call forth creatures from the darkest depths of Makai. This one wrapped around Kuwabara's waist held no power. "This is an empty symbol."

Kuwabara chuckled and leaned down to kiss over the covered Jagan. "It's not an empty symbol Hiei; this tattoo has plenty of meaning."

Hiei pulled away and knelt beside Kuwabara, gently he placed a kiss on the dragon's head. The creature looped around the man's waist once, beginning and ending at his hip, it's head resting on it's tail. "What does it mean?" He lifted his gaze to meet twinkling blue eyes.

"It means that I'm yours and always will be. We've been to hell and back and triumphed time and time again. We're mates now and forever." Kuwabara paused and he gave his demon a mischievous smirk. "And now we're a matched set."

Another long blink from Hiei, sometimes Kuwabara would make impossible jumps in logic that left him lost in the dark. "What?"

"I figured your dragon was getting a little lonely."

Hiei snorted and choked back a laugh. "Idiot."

"Idiot huh, well this idiot just made you snort like a pig."

"…Demon swine?" Hiei seemed to think on it.

"We've seen weirder stuff."

"Hn."

"Do you like it?"

A small smirk emerged on Hiei's face. "I like it."

"Good…we're going to have sex now right?"

Hiei's smirk turned into an evil grin. "But you're still so tender." A quick flash of tongue was followed by a long lick along the tattoo.

"I think I'll survive…just keep doing that for a while."

"Hn."

XXX


End file.
